paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Meet the girlfriend (part 3)
Hey guys!!!, zumarocks here with part three of meet the girlfriend. Just a quick little reminder: no changing or editing this page (unless your an admin or you got permission from me) Recap: in the last part the pups made their way to the lookout and awaited orders from ryder. But it turned out to be a surprise visit from zuma's family. After catching up with his family, zuma told his parents about princess. But the news doesn't stop there: his family is coming to adventure bay in three days, so ryder and the pups have to make sure the lookout is prep and ready for their arrival. And just like that zuma raced out of the lookout and headed straight for princess's house. Zuma: (huffing)...made it. Zuma: (knocking on the door). *knock* *knock* *knock* Princess: who is it? Zuma: it's me! Princess: oh..coming! Princess: (opening the door). Princess: bonjour zuma! Zuma: hey princess! Princess: what's new? Zuma: i got some great news!! Princess: what is it? Zuma: my parents are coming for a visit!!! Princess: (gasp) that's great zuma!! When are they coming? Zuma: three days from now! And i also told them....about us. Zuma winces back a bit waiting for princess's reaction. Then all of a sudden princess tackles zuma with a great big hug and a bunch of nuzzles and kisses. Princess: awwwww!!!! Zuma that's sweet!!! Zuma: (slightly blushing) r-really? Princess: "we-we!" I can't wait to meet them! Zuma: great! And trust me, your gonna love them! Meanwhile back at the lookout... The pups were getting the lookout prep and ready for zuma's family's arrival. Rocky and Marshall were washing their vehicles, chase and skye were helping ryder sweep the inside of the lookout,and rubble was putting away all of the pup toys Rocky: i still can't believe zuma's family is coming for a visit. Marshall: yeah i know, Isn't it exciting? Rocky: yeah!...i just hope zuma isn't nervous. Marshall: I'm sure he'll be fin...(distracted by a butterfly marshall accidentally sprays rocky with the water hose). Rocky: (getting soaked) MAAAARRRSSSHHAALL!!!! Marshall: (turns off the hose) oops...sorry rocky, hehehe. Rocky: great!! Now I'm all wet! (scene changer: zuma's badge) After the pups were done cleaning up the lookout and their vehicles, they took a well deserved break. Ryder: you pups did a great job today! All of the pups: (tired and exhausted) thanks...ryder. Zuma: I'm back! Rubble: hey zuma. Chase: how did it go with princess? Zuma: it was "yawn" great. She's very excited to meet my parents. Marshall: (beginning to fall asleep) that's really great zum--. And just like that all the pups were fast asleep. Exhausted and tuckerd out from their hard day's work. Ryder: "yawn"...good night pups. Ryder: (thinking) i'll need to give Mr.Porter a call and ask him for a favor. The next day... The pups were eating their breakfast, and ryder was on the phone with Mr.Porter. Mr.Porter: oh hi ryder. What can i do for you? Ryder: hey Mr.Porter! I was just calling to ask for a favor. Mr.Porter: what's the occasion? Ryder: it's for zuma... Skye: i can't believe your parents will be here tomorrow zuma! Chase: yeah, me too!! Rubble: are you nervous? Zuma: a little...i just want their visit to be perfect. Rocky: don't worry zuma, I'm sure everything's going to be fine. Marshall: rocky's right zuma! And you can count on us for help. Zuma: thanks dudes! (scene changer: paw patrol symbol) Ryder: will you have everthing ready by tomorrow? Mr.Porter: sure thing ryder! Ryder: thanks Mr.Porter, your a life-saver. Mr.Porter: happy to help! Talk to you later. Ryder: ok bye. Skye: who was that ryder? Ryder: oh that was Mr.Porter. I'm setting up a suprise dinner for zuma and his family. Skye: that's great ryder! Zuma is gonna love it! Ryder: he sure will, Speaking of zuma...where are the rest of the pups? Skye: outside playing tug-of-war. Meanwhile outside... Rocky and zuma were in a vigorous game of tug-of war. Zuma: (muffled) your going down wocky! Rocky: (muffled) don't count on it zuma! Rubble: hey chase! I bet you 5 pup treats that zuma will win. Chase: ha! I bet you 6 pup treats that rocky will win. Rubble: your on! Chase: awwooooo!! Go Rocky! Rubble: Go Zuma! Meanwhile back in the lookout... Skye: hey ryder? Ryder: yes? Skye: i was wondering if me and princess can go to katie's for a spa day...and possibly ask her if she can make a dress for me and princess? Ryder: of course skye! Don't be gone too long. Skye: (does a backflip) thanks ryder! Your the best! Skye left the lookout and raced off to princess's house as fast as she could. (scene changer: skye's badge) Princess: bonjour skye! Skye: hey princess! I was wondering if you want to go to katie's for a for a spa day. Princess: we! Of course! Skye: great! Let's go. (scene changer: marshall's badge) When princess and skye arrived at katie's, she was giving cali a bath. Skye hi katie! Princess: bonjour katie! Katie: hey girls! I'll be with you in a sec. Cali: (soaked in bubbles and water) meow! Katie: oh cali! Don't be such a drama kitten. A few minutes later... After drying off "little miss drama kitten", it was princess and skye's turn. Katie: what can i do for you two? Skye: we came here for a spa day! And i was also hoping if you could make a dress for princess. Katie: oh? Is it for...zuma? Princess: (blushing and giggling) Skye: zuma's parents are coming for a visit tomorrow. Princess: yeah! And i can't wait to meet them. Katie: are you nervous? Princess: kind of...what if they don't like me? Skye: nonsense! They're going to love you! Katie: skye's right! There's no need to be nervous. Just be yourself and have a great time. Princess: okay, thanks skye...thanks katie. Skye: hey what are friends for? Katie: ehehehe...okay! Who's first? Princess and skye: (raises paw) me!! Meanwhile back at the lookout... Zuma was pacing back and forth thinking about his parent's arrival tomorrow. Meanwhile rubble was enjoying some sweet victory treats (chase lost the bet), chase and rocky were watching a new episode of Apollo the super pup, and marshall was chewing on a chew toy. Ryder: (walks over to zuma) is everything alright zuma? Zuma: no I'm worried. Ryder: worried about what? Zuma: my parent's visit tomorrow. What if something goes wrong, what if were called for an emergency or...or... Ryder: woahhh zuma!...listen, everything's going to be fine...ok? Zuma: (nervously laughing) ok. Ryder: i also need you to do one more thing for me. Zuma: what's that? Ryder: relax. Can you do that? Zuma: sure wyder, but...can i ask you something? Ryder: sure, What is it? Zuma: what should i wear for tomorrow? Because i want to look nice for their arrival. Ryder: hmmm...i think i got something in the back. Let me check. (scene changer: chase's badge) Meanwhile back at katie's skye was getting groomed and princess was relaxing in a nice bubble bath. Skye: (getting her fur brushed) ahhh...this is nice. Princess: (soaking in bubbles) you said it skye. Katie: ehehehe! Skye: thanks for the spa day katie! Katie: no problem. Princess: hey skye, what kind of dress are you gonna wear for tomorrow? Skye: probably a cute little formal dress...what about you? Princess: nothing too fancy. Probably just a dress with a few highlights. Katie: hmm...I'll see what i can do. (scene changer: rocky's badge) Ryder: aha! Found it. Zuma: you did?...what did you find? Ryder: (pulls out a pup-size tuxedo) ta-da! Zuma: (gasp) cool! Ryder: here, go try it on! One minute later... Zuma: how do i look? Chase: see for yourself (points zuma to the mirror). Zuma: (looks at himself through the mirror)...wow.. Marshall: looking sharp zuma! Rubble: yeah, princess is gonna love it. Zuma: ehehe, thanks dudes! Chase: wait...where's skye? Ryder: she and princess are over at katie's. Rubble: (stomach growling). Rocky: was that your stomach? Rubble: yeah! I'm starving! Chase: oh rubble. Ryder,Marshall,and Rocky: hahaha! (scene changer: rubble's badge) After their baths, katie added the finishing touches to princess and skye's dresses. Katie: okay, just one more thread and...done! Skye's was a pink formal dress with a huge pink blossom on the side, and princess' was a purple dress with golden highlights and a violet on the side. Katie: what do you girls think? Skye: it's beautiful!! Princess: i love it!! Katie: thanks! Here, go try them on. Princess and Skye: ok! One minute later... Katie: so...how do they fit? Princess: they fit perfectly! Skye: yeah! The purple goes great with your eyes princess. Princess: thanks skye! Katie: (looking out the window) it's getting late, you pups should be heading home. Skye: oh ok..thanks again for the spa day! Katie: your welcome skye..bye! Skye: bye katie! Princess: night katie! After leaving katie's and taking princess home, skye made her way back to the lookout. Once she got back, she showed her new dress to ryder and the pups. After dinner the pups played pup pup boogie until it was time for bed. The Big day... The big day has finally arrived and no one could be more excited than zuma. While the pups were doing their morning yoga, ryder, got a phone call from zuma's parents. Chase: ok pups! Time for some relaxing yoga. Chase: do the downward dog! All of the pups: *doing the yoga move* Chase: now upward dog... Marshall: *snoring* Rocky: ehehe look! Marshall's doing the sleeping dog! All of the pups: hahahaha!! Ryder: time for the pups breakfast *grabs the dogfood* *pup-pad rings* Ryder: hello, ryder, here. Mr.Wilson: hello again ryder! Ryder: hey Mr. Wilson! How are you? Mr.Wilson: I'm doing good! Me,Samantha,and Danny are boarding our train to adventure bay as we speak. Ryder: that's great..how long until you get here? Mr.Wilson: it's a pretty long ride..so approximately a few hours from now. Train conductor: *in the background* all aboard!! Mr.Wilson: oh! That's us! Gotta go ryder, talk to you later! Ryder: ok bye! *hangs up and grabs the pup food* (scene changer: paw patrol symbol) While the pups were waiting for their breakfast, they asked zuma about where his parents were originally from and what his life was like before he joined the paw patrol. Chase: hey zuma...? I've been meaning to ask you..where are your parents from? Zuma: well..before me and Danny were born... they gwew up together as strays in Foggy Bottom. Skye: aww..that must've been rough for them. Zuma: it really was...but one thing led to another! They were adopted by a loving couple,my dad proposed to my mom,and sometime later they had me and Danny. Marshall: that's great zuma! Rubble: what was it like growing up for you and Danny? Zuma: it was ok..i made a few friends and i also had to deal with a bully. All of the pups: *gasp* a bully!!? Zuma: yeah...a great dane named "Diesel" Rocky: sorry you got bullied zuma.. Zuma: it's ok wocky..Danny was always there to protect me. Chase: he must be a really good big brother! Zuma: he sure is. Ryder: *walks outside* pups breakfast!! Rubble: breakfast time! Yes! All of the pups: oh rubble!! Hahahaha!! (scene changer: zuma's badge) Intercom: Attention passengers!!! We will be arriving at Adventure Bay in three hours!!! Danny: i can't wait to see zuma again!! Samantha: *giggles* I'm sure you and your brother have a lot of catching up to do. Zane: indeed. And I'm very excited to meet this girlfriend of his. Danny: i still can't believe it...my baby brother has a girlfriend! Huh.. Samantha: *giggles* and we'll get to meet her real soon! (scene changer: Chase's badge) While ryder finish setting up the decorations at the lookout, the pups are sent to katie's to get groomed and ready for the Labrador family's arrival. To be continued... Conclusion coming soon... For part one click here For part two click here Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Love stories Category:Parts Category:Stories by Zumarocks3390